It's Been Too Long
by Alsaturriad
Summary: Sharon and Andrea have a busy schedule, which leaves them aching. This story is about how they rekindle their flame when they finally have some time together. Rated M


**It feels good to be writing some Raydor/Hobbs fics again. They'll always be my OTP. So sit back, relax, and enjoy! Oh, this is rated M ;)**

Andrea entered the apartment that she now shared with Sharon and Rusty. It was really late-1: 15 a.m. - so she tried to be as quiet as possible. Placing her shoes and briefcase on the table near the door, she lightly walked past the kitchen, making a beeline to her bedroom.

"Hey there." Andrea jumped at the sound of Sharon's voice coming from the living room sofa. She spun around only to find and adorable Sharon curled up around a throw pillow. She was wrapped in her comfy black cardigan and a pair of dark washed jeans.

"Hi. You scared me. What are you doing up?"

"I was just doing some reading tonight and decided to wait up for you." Andrea walked closer to Sharon and stooped down in front of her. She gently brushed a few strands of Sharon's hair behind her ear. She just gazed at her lover in front of her; she looked so beautiful.

"I didn't think you would be so late. I was beginning to worry."

"I'm sorry Honey. I just had so much to finish for tomorrow afternoon. Remember the Rowland case I told you about?"

"Yes. I even read about it in the paper today. I had no idea the trial was starting already."

"I know. It's scary how time flies." Andrea sighed and closed her eyes for a bit. She hummed as Sharon wrapped her arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer to the couch.

Have you finished preparing? Are you ready for tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Michael and I stayed back at the office and refused to leave before we had every angle covered. I am so exhausted!"

"Oh I could imagine! Come here. Let me take off your jacket." Andrea complied allowing Sharon to unbutton her blazer. She rested it over the sofa's armrest. Andrea then got off her knees and joined Sharon on the sofa. They both lay back on the sofa, Andrea being cradled between Sharon's denim-covered legs. Sharon's hands removed Andrea's beige silk shirt from her slacks and moved to roam her skin underneath. Andrea sighed with contentment. They just sat there, holding each other in silence.

"How was your day Sharon?" Andrea asked after about 5 minutes.

"Hmm. I had a good day. My meeting with Chief Taylor went smoothly, my team didn't catch any cases so I could've finished all my outstanding reports and Rusty and I had a wonderful dinner out on the town tonight."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"I wish you were with us though," Sharon whispered.

"Oh I wish I was with you too. We had plans for tonight."

"Yes we did. If you're still up to it, or are you too tired?" Sharon moved her hands up slightly to brush against the underside of Andrea's breasts. She missed holding her so much.

"You have to get up in a few hours for work, Sharon. We should probably be in bed right now."

"I can take the morning off. I miss you." Andrea turned around in Sharon's arms facing her. She planted a gentle kiss on Sharon's lips.

"I miss you too. It's been too long."

"Yes it has. I need to feel you." Sharon arched off the couch so her hips pressed against Andrea's stomach. Andrea brought her lips down on Sharon's, steadying them on the couch with one arm while wrapping the other around the brunette. They nipped at each other's lips sucking, licking until Andrea pressed her tongue in Sharon's mouth. She licked the expanse of Sharon's mouth feeling relieved, finally being 'home'. It seems Sharon felt the same because she let out a guttural groan as their tongues sought out each other's mouths. Andrea could feel the heat radiating from Sharon's chest as she heaved, her nails digging into the blonde's sides. Andrea hummed as she undid Sharon's jeans pushing her hand underneath the waistband of her laced underwear. She gripped firmly at Sharon's sex and threw her head back. It had definitely been too long.

"Oh god, you feel so good!" She whispered to the woman underneath her, who was too lost in the sensation of Andrea's hand against her clit to comprehend. Sharon just instinctively spread her legs wider and ground her hips deeper into Andrea's hand. She placed a leg down on the ground for support and her arm gripped the armrest behind her head.

"Please, Andrea," Sharon pleaded with hooded eyes.

"What? What do you want me to do for you baby?" Andrea latched her teeth unto Sharon's exposed neck and bit down hard. She knew Sharon would disapprove of the mark in the morning but she couldn't care right now; she was losing control. She needed to hear Sharon come.

"Please, finger me!" Sharon was already on the verge if Andrea read it right. She could feel Sharon trembling under her with need. She could hear her panting getting louder.

"Alright but we should move to the be-"

"-No, I need this now. I need you inside me now. Please!" Andrea has never seen her lover this desperate for her before. She loved this animalistic side; it was driving her crazy. Her own need overcame her at that point also and without comprehending, she slipped her hand from Sharon's underwear and tugged them off her legs along with the jeans. She almost came right there in her pants as she locked her eyes on Sharon, naked from the waist down. Her slender thighs spread completely for Andrea, her pulsating swollen lips glistening with her juices. Andrea couldn't resist just. One. Taste. She bent her head and ran her through the length of Sharon's labia and circled her clit. Sharon moved her hands quickly over her mouth so she could muffle of screams. She continued riding Andrea's mouth; her lover's tongue penetrating her hard and fast as her nose grazed her clit. Sharon was enjoying this. She could feel her orgasm building up inside her, but this is not how she wanted her lover tonight. She wanted-needed- to feel Andrea's weight pressing on her as she came.

"Darling, I want you up here with me. I want to come with you on top of me." Andrea didn't have to be told twice. She took one last suck of Sharon's pussy then climbed on top of her brunette. She immediately locked lips with her again, getting even more turned on as Sharon licked her own juices from Andrea's mouth. Andrea, after a few moments of kissing and fondling, slid her hand back to Sharon's sex. She pushed two fingers in her lover and set a slow, sensual pace. Sharon just hummed and allowed her body to move with this new slow rhythm. To her surprise, Andrea pulled out then immediately pushed three fingers deep into Sharon making her grunt.

"You okay?" Andrea asked between kisses.

"Mmmhmm," Sharon hummed. They continued this slow dance for a while.

"I'm so close," Sharon whispered. This made Andrea stop moving her fingers but left them in Sharon. Sharon grunted her disapproval.

"Wait. Don't come yet." She kissed the frustrated brunette under her. "Think you can handle four fingers inside you?"

"Yes. Please. Just, keep going." Andrea bit her lower lip as she slowly slid four fingers into Sharon. It felt so good! Sharon was so tight! She waited for Sharon to adjust to this; it's been a while since she used four fingers. When she got the nod to proceed, she pushed into Sharon deeper with each thrust. Sharon moved her hand to her clit only to have it pushed away.

"I'll do all the work. You just relax." Sharon hummed and surrendered, focusing her attention to the orgasm that was reaching nearer, and nearer until…

"Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Andrea! Don't stop! Don't stop! Uuuugghh!" Andrea covered Sharon's lips with her mouth, trying desperately to silent Sharon's loud outbursts. She could feel the brunette's abdomen tense as she rode wave after wave after wave. Her heels were now pressing deeply into Andrea's back, but she didn't mind. Her lover had given her the best gift of all: her complete self. It was all she ever wanted. It was all she craved.

As Sharon returned to reality, she saw Andrea looking lovingly at her.

"Hi,"

"Hi. Thank you," Sharon replied, her voice slightly heavy.

"You don't need to thank me. I wanted to give you that release."

"Hmmm. But you just got home from a really long day. I should be helping _you_ relax." Sharon pouted.

"Trust me, you did. You have no idea how much I've been longing to hear you like this again. You just gave me everything I wanted." Sharon ran her finger along Andrea's jaw.

"I love you Andrea Hobbs." Andrea bent forward and kissed Sharon soundly on her lips.

"I love you too Sharon Raydor. Now let's go to bed. I want to continue holding you."

"Hmm I'd like that." Andrea got off the couch first and helped Sharon up. Sharon wrapped her arms around Andrea.

"I'll need to repay you later. Maybe we could celebrate when you win this case."

"Oh, I hope so."

"You'll win. You're the best prosecutor I know. And when you do," Sharon kissed her, "I'll have a little present for you." They shared a slow, wet kiss, eyes closed, relaxing in each other's embrace. After a beat, they separated and picked up Sharon's discarded clothes and straightened the couch. Turning off the lights, the two women headed to their bedroom. With their clothes shed, Andrea and Sharon fell immediately to sleep with Andrea holding Sharon close, as promised.


End file.
